Trailer Hummingbird
by Sweet PeaNUTS
Summary: Trailer/sneak peek on Humming Bird


Hummingbird: Battle Royale

Hello you guys! These are the trailer-thingies I talked about on my profile. Please review on which you want me to work on~

Warning here though, it's very angsty.

* * *

My parents always said I was like a bird. I was the voice of our family. I loved to sing, and my songs were my pride.

When I was young, my parents loved showing off, and every time someone came to visit, I would be called out to sing. I always agreed I would sing. It made me happy to see my parents beam at me whenever the guests praise me.

They did everything they can to make me even better. I have singing tutorials every day. My diet and exercises are all planned to keep my appearance "healthy". It was all perfectly what my parents wanted.

Until...

"_Stop the car!"_

"_The brake is not working!"_

"_Mama?"_

Everything I had... All I ever had... It just disappeared. Nothing was left, except for my empty shell.

x+x

"We have a new student today from Europe. Treat him well."

"Welcome to Royaru High. It is the best in the country. Only the best of the bests can get in here. If you have the money, the looks, and the talents, you will fit perfectly well in here."

"You came a bit late, _Garett-kun_," Hotate said, eyeing him hungrily.

I stumbled a bit when he accidentally rammed on to me. I dropped the lunch I was buying for Hashimoto. I gasped in horror as the food dropped to the ground. I'm in trouble. The boy meanwhile apologized repeatedly, face etched in worry. I shook my head and made some signs with my hands saying, "It's fine." _I'm dead..._

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. None came. I opened my eyes and saw someone's back to me. My eyes widened to see the transfer student towering over me. He was holding Konoe's fist. He looked angry.

"I'm just so tired..." I signalled. Akane-chan smiled sympathetically at me and patted my back.

x+x

The last thing I saw before the darkness was Okamoto-san's cigarette nearing my skin while the rest of my class cheered.

x+x

"This is Battle Royale! That necklace you're wearing will explode whenever you are in a danger zone or you're doing something naughty~" the girly guy sang, winking at the camera. Fear crept up my throat.

I opened my bag and looked inside. There was a map, a loaf of bread, some water, a compass and—

—a gun.

"Look what we have here~"

I whirled around and tried to cover as much of me as I can. I was trapped. I lowered myself in the water, backing away silently. There were five of them... Horigoshi-chan, Bando-san, Ienari-san, Nakasone-san, and Honda-san. They were smiling, save for Horigoshi-san who was looking away guiltily.

"Get her clothes," Ienari-san said to Horigoshi-san. She hesitated for a moment, then picked my clothes up from the ground. Bando-san snickered and snatched it from her hands. Then, with a knife from his pocket, he ripped them to pieces. My whole body ran cold as the rest took their blazers, then shirts, then pants off, and dipped into the river. I backed away and looked at Horigoshi-chan, who was pale. She still refused to return my gaze.

"M-maybe...y-you shouldn't do it..." She whispered. It was quiet, but the guys heard it.

"Huh?" Honda-san glared. She flinched. "Don't you dare use that voice against us, bitch, unless you want to be next."

I couldn't scream. I can only cry, my mouth open in a silent scream. It hurts. I continued crying as I was taken advantage of. Through my blurry eyes, I could see their smiles. Behind them, away from the river and leaning on the tree was Horigoshi-san. She had her face covered, but her body was racking. She was crying.

None of us wanted this.

x+x

I spent my night at a cave near the beach. I was shaking, both from the cold and fear. I was also hungry. I hugged the gun tighter to me. It was the only thing I have with me.

So far, 10 had died.

#5 Ai Baisotei  
# 11 Akahito Makiguchi  
#3 Tetsuo Kanada  
#16 Shoken Atshushi  
#12 Midori Sugimura  
#2 Hoshie Erizawa  
#20 Harukichi Someya  
#5 Atsutane Chikanatsu  
#18 Ennosuke Bando  
#10 Bunrakuken Shichirobei

A whole day passed with 10 deaths.

Akane! She's here! I thought, and ran up to her. She was smiling and I failed to see the state of her clothes. I hugged her, and she hugged me back. I cried and withdrew just in time to see a flash of another emotion on her face. I let go of her uncertainly. She went on smiling.

"What's the matter, Tori-chan?" She said, taking a step towards me. She put a hand behind her an retrieved a hammer. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"I hate you, you know that?" She snarled, pulling on my hair. I struggled weakly.

"Ever since I became "friends" with you, my other friends, my real friends ditched me!" she yelled. Her dark eyes were burning with fury. "I'm sick of you, you know that! I always had to fix your fucking problem! What about me? Me!"

x+x

He hugged me. My heart was beating fast. But not because of what he just told me. I was afraid. What if he was just like the others? I gritted my teeth and pushed him away. His blue eyes were concerned. I was afraid. Why is he looking at me like that? Stop it. Stop it. Stop it, stop it, stop it...

Garett suddenly grabbed my hand and blew on them. His hands were warm. He kissed my hand then whispered, "It's okay."

I let him embrace me. All of me.

x+x

Remaining:

#9 Takeshi Honda  
#12 Garett Schneider  
#17 Tori Yamato

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Takeshi snickered. "This is gold!"

No... No! No no no!

"You're not her first, and she doesn't love you," he said. He cackled loudly. Garett's expression didn't change, but I saw him tense up.

"That whore, she went around sleeping with everyone! She seduced everyone, even you!"

"T-that's not true."

The two guys looked at me. I raised my voice. "Th...that's not true. Y-you r..."

I cannot say it.

"...abducted me... A-and y-you killed Horigoshi-chan..."

"I'm sorry..." I cried. "All my life had been a mess, but this is the worst. Please... please forgive me..."

"Sing... for me..."

"Thank you..."


End file.
